wait for me
by Hattiesburg123
Summary: when lizzie and scott break up after a incident , who will she go to
1. wait for me lizzie

"scott I'm sorry "

he slammed the door in my face

i just stood there looking at the door , my mascara dripping down my face .

a hand touched my shoulder

"lizzie it's gonna be ok "

it was oli ( the orion sound ) a fellow youtuber and my best friend

"what happened to us ? " i asked him

" we were so perfect "

me and scott had been together scince game fest 2014 but a simple game of gta 5 changed it all , when i started to get friendly with this called _smallishbeans_ or _joel_.

" maybe we should go back too my house and see if scott is streaming on twitch? " oli replied

he was always so caring about me

i think that _i_ _love him_


	2. Oli

lizzie is amazing

so pretty and her pastel pink hair always smelt of strawberries

but i could never steal her away from scott even though i wanted too

i had loved her scince the day that i met her but she didn't feel the same .

when i found out that her and scott had started going out on dates , my heart shattered ; my pink haired angel had flown away but i wouldn't try and take her away from scott

it was friday night and i put on my panda had and got ready to do a colab with lizzie ( ldshadowlady ) and my buddy joel ( smallishbeans ) on his channel. we where going to play GTA 5 and he had installed a " _spin the bottle_ " mod . we played and i had to kiss joel , lizzie had to kiss me which scott wasn't bothered about , it was when lizzie had to kiss joel that he got mad . Scott had watched the live stream he got so mad and broke up with lizzie . i knew as soon as he changed his relationship status on Facebook to _single_ i rushed to lizzie she looked so shocked and sad

i didn't know what to do


	3. just maybe

he was live streaming about our breakup

it couldn't be possible we where together for aslong as i could remember

" oli i have something to tell you , thank you "

he just smiled

but i knew i had to tell him about my feelings , i loved him and all i wanted was to have him .we could be together and we could be shadowsound

that would be our ship . i love him so much he is a so bold a funny

"lizzie i have something to tell you it is really important "

"i have something to say as well but you go first "

"ok it's just...well...i love you " he looked scared and worried

should i tell him that i feel the same ?

or is it too soon?

is it just lust because of the break up

"oh god did i just cross a line . you know what nevermind i am just gonna go ..." he stood up

"wait oli .." he looked at me " i love you too "

" wanna meet tomorrow at lunch " he looked so happy

"yeah of course see you tomorrow then " i walked up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck and planted my lips on his

he was a great kisser

we both pulled away

"bye " he blushed and left

i can't wait for tomorrow


	4. lunch

the next day

i had done my makeup with a hint of lipstick it was my first date with oli and it had to be perfect

i had my little tight pink dress on my body look so good

i hope this isn't too soon after my break up

it was 5 to twelve and i set of in my blue Mercedes-Benz

i arrived at his house and saw through window ... him and lauren ( his ex ) together

the were kissing

i thought he loved me

she was taking her jacket

i couldn't watch that i left i thought him and lauren were over after she slept with joey and cheated on oli

i can't believe he would do that


	5. lauren

i was getting ready for me and lizzie's date

i couldn't believe that it was happening she had been me dream girl for pretty much forever

i heard a knock at my door

why was lizzie here so early she was never early

i quickly put on my panda hat and opened the door ...

"lauren ? why are you here ?".

lauren ( laurenzside )my ex girlfriend was there standing right there in front of my eyes her purple ombre hair shining in the sun .

we broke up after she cheated on me with my friend joey ( JOEYGRACEFFA )

"oli i'm so sorry , i made a mistake " she had a pure American accent

did she want me back ?

what about lizzie?

"i just can't do this right now lauren , i have a guest coming round " she looked like she had been crying

"oli please i...i.. i still love you " i just stared at her , she smiled and slowly and started to bite her lip

"lauren , i can't right now "

she started to cry . we sat down on my sofa . she put her head on my shoulder

i looked at her and she looked at me .

she leaned in and then we were kissing

i opened my eyes and saw lizzie at the window. i pulled away

" lauren this was a mistake , we are not back together . now please leave "

a tear roled down her cheek

"ok ." and she left

oh god what have i done ? lizzie now probably hates me !

she must think that i was using her

i have messed up my friendship with lauren and lizzie!

 **what is wrong with me ?!?!**


	6. Lauren's point of view

i miss oli so much

everyday without him is torture

why did i have to fall for him so hard

but i had to go and ruin everything with joey . tears filled my eyes , i had to do something

i am gonna go round to his house to win him back. I went to his house and he looked like he was in love . i knocked on his door and wondered if i had done the right thing coming here .

he opened the door i wanted to kiss him i missed him so bad.

"Lauren why are you her"

he told me that he had a guest coming

i started to cry

we sat on his sofa

we looked into each others eyes

i kissed him

i realised how much i missed him

he pulled away

and he told me to leave.

i cried on the way to my car and i saw lizzie crying

he was waiting for lizzie


End file.
